Vengeance
by dmccowan2
Summary: With their manipulations exposed Harry seeks vengeance from his 'friends and family'. Dark, evil, slightly insane Harry. Post DH. DH Spoilers.
1. Minervra Maggie McGonagall

Minervra Maggie McGonagall

Minervra Maggie McGonagall Wed Aug 2008 08 27 Minervra Maggie McGonagall Disclaimer

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**Summery:** In The Black Heir by FirePhoenix8, the author stated that his Harry was the same as cannon Harry. That if Harry had not chosen to run away thus running into Sirius, Harry would have grown into and done what cannon Harry did. Using that as a basis I decide to write a post DH fanfiction using a Harry similar to FirePhoenix8's.

My story focuses on what would happen if Dumbledore's manipulations were unlocked after Harry's duel against Voldemort. In case you have never read The Black Heir ,Harry runs away after Vernon molested him for the first time. While on the run Harry encounters Sirius who just escaped Azkaban. When Sirius is still in dog form Harry confesses what his uncle was doing. Sirius takes Harry with him, and they run away to Russia. While with Sirius Harry embraces the dark magic inside him.

In this fanfiction, Dumbledore found Harry and promptly obliviated him. Sirius did not escape Azkaban until before 3rd year. Also a slight AU end of Voldemort happened. When Harry killed Voldemort he used the killing curse instead of the crap that happened in cannon. As a result to his lingering effect of being of Horcrux he absorbed all of Voldemort's knowledge. The rush of information unlocked the memory charms and blocks that he had been placed under and for the first time he felt the effect of the dark magic in his blood. He then later went back and stole the pensive that was in the Headmaster's office.

This fiction includes bashing of all the other main characters and features an evil, dark, independent Harry that is out for vengeance and just a little bit crazy.

**Warning:** This story contains violence. If this bothers just do not read.

_/Disclaimer_

It was late at night and Headmistress McGonagall was busy with quill and parchment at her desk. Now that Dumbledore was gone she truly understood how much he hated paperwork. It seamed to be all she ever did anymore. McGonagall barely interacted with the students, and all of her research projects had to be pushed aside. At least she hadn't yet felt the need to resort to a time tuner like her Mentor. Maybe once I get into the habit I will be able to offer special advanced sessions with my best students, she thought. After all next year there won't be repairs to supervise.

It had been almost a full year since Voldemort was defeated and no one had seen Harry Potter since that night in early May. The Goblins were not helping in any way and the remnants of the Order were worried, especially the inner circle. As they truly understood what they did to Harry. Of those only Hermione Granger, Ginervra Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and herself were left alive.

She turned to look at the portraits of a sleeping Dumbledore and Snape, and said out loud "Don't worry dear friends I will find Harry Potter and complete our task." Her lips thinned, why had she said that out loud, she wondered. Especially when the oaths the three had made prevented any information from transferring with them to their portraits, just in case they fell into wrong hands. It is not like they would know what she was talking about. She looked back at the portraits and they did not move. McGonagall shook her head and went back to the parchment she was working on.

As McGonagall reached with her hands to dip her quill in her ink pot she suddenly felt the pressure of a spell hitting her in the chest and became rigid. She lost control her body a snapped to attention to her chair. Her Legs rigid against the legs of the chair, her arms on the armrest, back firmly implanted. She tried but couldn't move, desperate McGonagall reached for her inner animal and attempted to transform but found she was locked.

"Do you always talk to yourself like that Minerva?" A lone voice said.

Her eyes quickly darted across the office, looking for the whomever would dare attempt to curse her in her own office. McGonagall felt the spell she was under lift just a little bit allowing her to speak. "Reveal yourself now before I make you really regret what you have done."

A vacant laughed filled the office. "Now, Now Professor. Is this anyway to greet your godson?"

"Harry? Is that you?" McGonagall asked. She looked around and could not see him, the sound of this voice had filled the entire office. "We have been so worried about you since you disappeared from the final battle. Are you alright, are you ..."

Her voice was cut off by a deep powerful yell behind it, laced with magic. "YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO ASK IF I AM ALRIGHT!"

With a blink of an eye an man appeared in the office. He only stood around 5'7'' but had a strong stature. With just a wave of the left hand and McGonagall found her mouth transfigured into a closed muggle metallic zipper. His eyes were a deep green and seamed to glow drawing one in. His hair was a dark purple and fell to his shoulders and if one looked closely enough they could make out the very faint outline of a lightning bold scar on his forehead. Only a very few people would recognize this man as Harry Potter.

Harry immediately started pacing the floor, his hair shifting from dark purple, to blue, to green and then to brown. All so dark that they were almost black. Finally he took a deep breath and with a wave of his hand conjured a stiff back chair similar to McGonagall's except that his had a more executive look. After sitting down Harry Potter finally looked at the women he used to think of as his favorite professor.

After several short moments a more composed Harry spoke. His voice calm with almost no trace of emotion, his hair was back to his normal black. "You of all the people who are still in my life you are the one that disappoints me the most. Although you did not swear an oath, you gave my parents your word that if anything happened to me that you would protect me." Harry spoke as if speaking to utter filth. The same tone his Aunt would use whenever denying him help. Harry continued, "You promised them that you would show me love! Make sure I grew into the man I had to become."

At McGonagall attempted to speak through her zipper. Without a movement Harry unzipped McGonagall's mouth and she was able to move her lips once more. "Return my lips to normal this instant Mr. Potter." Her words came out muffled a little as she was having difficulty speaking with when lips turned to zippers.

Calmly Harry answered, "No I won't. Just say what you wanted to say."

McGonagall frowned and attempted to speak, often moving her lips but failed to. "You are no doubt attempting to say that you did just that, but you are finding that although the words can form in your head nothing can come out" Stated Harry.

"How? What did you do to me?"

"It is a truth ward, or more accurately an anti deception ward. You can choose to not answer a questions or answer it fully. No where in between. Took several months to figure out how to do it but it was needed. I always wondered why they never questioned Death Eaters with Veritaserum." Harry reached into his pocket and started to twirl a black wood wand that was unusually thick and curved into the shape of a claw. "I mean if you captured one Death Eater you could get him to confess and roll up all the others. Especially with inner circle members. I was quite surprised to find out that Snape had helped Voldemort develop a ritual that made people immune to Veritisium before he turned to your side."

"How did you find out about that?"

At this Harry laughed and said "Simple, you fools over used your pensive. I understand using it to review a memory but you kept all your most secret memories in there. Clearly to share with each other and survive if one of you died. But I saw Snape describe to you and Dumbledore the ritual, in case you ever needed to show plausible deniability."

"Mipsy!"

"She won't come, and none of the portraits can hear you. Not even the sorting hat could help you now, if it even would. Don't worry no one will disturb our session."

"Harry you must return that pensive to us immediately but most importantly you must release me. I am sure that if you release me I can explain what you saw." When Harry did not respond she added "Harry, you must allow us, your friends and family to help guide you after this your defeat of Voldemort."

"You must truly believe that. Like I would ever allow myself to subjected to the tender mercies you or anyone in that order of yours again. And for the record I have no friends or family."

"Nonsense Harry we mean you no," McGonagall then starting a coughing fit. "Happiness"

Harry just laughed, "I told you the ward prevents you from speaking any lie. You would have been better off not saying anything."

"What is you want Harry? Why are you doing this." McGonagall asked.

"Simple really, when I killed Voldemort something strange happened. I firmly believe that it had to do with the lingering effects of being his horcrux, and all the time you made sure we spent inside each other's head. There was some kind of mental blow back and all of his memories came flowing through what was left of our link and into my head." He then chuckled, "If you had not left the horcrux in me for so long it might not have happened. I was very disappointed that you had other means to get rid of the horcrux inside me. But I know Dumbledore felt that having access to Voldemort would increase the probability of us being drawn into a conflict with each other."

McGonagall was quiet for a long moment and then in a whisper added "So you know everything."

"Yes."

"And the Obliviates"

"Yes, all of them were lifted," Harry's voice was filled with venom. "Let me tell you suddenly remembering all 33 times you were raped by your uncle is quite a shock. At first I thought it was a sick joke of some type."

"So how are you going to kill me?" McGonagall asked already resigned to her fate.

"Oh lets not concern ourselves with that just yet. You see all though I now know the prophecy and what you did to control me I still have some questions." Harry then reached into the back pocket of his black cargo pants and pulled out a piece of muggle paper and a fountain pen. "Lets see question number 1: Why?"

"What do you mean why? I thought it was clear." Harry did not respond he just gave her a look that said I expect more from you. Normally such a lock should have been given the other way. McGonagall wilted and continued. "It was for the greater good. You have to understand none of us really wanted to do it but the prophecy said that you would be the Dark Lords equal and we could not have that. One Dark Lord was bad enough but two was unimaginable."

Harry interrupted with anger, "That does not make sense, nothing the prophecy said I was going to be a dark lord, or even dark! The possibility is not enough to justify what you three decided to do to an innocent child."

"You have to understand we knew you were Black's Son, Poppy discovered it during examination. And you just reeked of dark magic. The risk that you would go dark was just too great, so we had to take action."

"I just blocked of killing curse of course I reeked of dark magic!"

"Thats the point you blocked a killing curse, and even though the public bought the idea that Lily's sacrifice did something to allow you to live we knew that to be an impossibility. We couldn't risk someone with your power to go over to the dark."

"That does not justify leaving me with the Dursleys. I know that my parents named plenty of alternatives to Sirius for me to go to including yourself. Some of them light families. Why send me to a place where you knew I would be hated and abuse."

At this McGonagall seamed to tear up a little bit. "The point was to keep you week, and ignorant about magic. We had to control what magic you knew unless you get a taste of a dark magic and the power it had. Clearly we failed if you use of the killing curse, the imperious, and the cruciatus curse was sign enough." McGonagall then looked at Harry with defiance and added "I saw the look on your face when you tortured Amycus Carrow, you enjoyed it. If you had discovered that earlier would you have even been on our side, would you have killed the Dark Lord."

"I would have opposed him, he was clearly insane, you .."

"Ah but would you have killed him. Maybe yes, maybe no, but we had to be sure. Since you were our only hope we had to know for sure." She caught her breath, "Still the Dursleys were not supposed to be so bad. You should have never been raped. And by the time your Uncle showed his tendencies we were too committed."

"Still there had to be something that you could have done?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, any mind controlling potions or spells would have weakened the wards. The best we could was check your mind regularly to ensure that after it happened that your memories of the events would be locked. You were never supposed to know what was done."

"You do know that blocking the memories is not enough. The subconscious still knows, worse I had to relive it all at once." When McGonagall looked like she was about to continue Harry pressed on, "Now I want to talk about what you did to my mind. Between ensuring that I never learned occlumency you planted tons of compulsions in there. Who's idea was that."

"The lack of Occlumency was Dumbledore's idea, Snape came up with the idea of using the compulsions to ensure that you did what we wanted when we wanted. Snape was the perfect person since he was a master legilimens and he saw you at least three times a weak."

"What would you guys have done if after all those times you forced me into confrontations with Voldemort he had actually succeeded in killing me without you knowing about the horcruxes?"

McGonagall looked horrified, "You did not think of that did you. In the chamber of secrets Riddle was already at the stage where he could casts spells. If is was not for his over confidence the prophecy could have been fulfilled that night."

"But it wasn't and you prevented him from rising 2 years early! Besides we were of the opinion that once you or he were dead the prophecy having been fulfilled any of us could have killed him or you."

"Who was supposed to kill me if I survived during the battle of Hogwarts?"

"Either Snape, Dumbledore, Moody, Lupin, or I. Of course they were all dead and I was unconscious."

"Would you kill me now if you could?"

There was nothing but silence as response. After a moment Harry offered "Telling isn't when people can not deceive what they refuse to answer." McGonagall just scowled, while Harry smiled and continued, "Lets get back to Voldemort's rise. Now I did not see anything conclusive but what I saw in the pensive led me to believe that you let it happen."

"You were not in any danger Fawkes watched through the entire rebirth."

"Yes I was, but that was not my question. Merlin if ever see that phoenix again I will make sure that he has burning days for the rest of time!" Harry then took a deep breath and continued, "I still don't understand why you let Voldemort rise."

"Simple Dumbledore was getting old. We all were. Plus we knew that we could not defeat him quickly by that point. Finally we doubted our ability to control you after you turned 17. Especially after you finished your NEWTs. We could only keep the Goblins at bay for only so long."

"Just be glad they did not allow you to steal from me or I would have been even angrier," hissed Harry, his eyes briefly glowing green

"Look at you Harry you are way too far into to dark magic, don't loose yourself in it as so many have."

"Oh I won't loose myself but I do have a lot to catch up on thanks to you." Harry said while giving her a sinister grin.

"Is there anything I should know?"

"Yes, stop what ever you are planning Harry. You will not be able to get away with it. Stop now while you still can."

"Oh so you can get away with killing the 'Man-Who-Vanquished' but I could not get away from killing you? You know I actually like that better than 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Funny."

McGonagall struggled to respond but nothing came out. Finally she asked "Harry what are your plans now, what do you plan to do."

Harry checked his watched, he only had a little time before the truth ward expired, it took a lot of magical energy to run. "I plan to get my revenge on those who wronged me then after that I am not sure. The only reason you are first is that I needed your confession and your death will cause the most terror. Voldemort may have been insane but he was right about two important things, people will do almost anything if they afraid enough, and there is no good or evil, only power."

"Harry listen to your self You have got to .."

But Harry never heard what he had to do for with a twitch of his finger McGonagall's zipper zipped, shutting her up. For a moment she struggled attempting to get the ability to speak. "Oh if I was you I would stop attempting to talk, I hate to tell you this but You won't be able to talk ever again." Harry just laughed at expression of fear on her face.

Harry then walked over and removed her from her chair, he then laid her on the ground in the large open space in front of her desk. Next he expanded a truck and pulled out two large ornate pieces of wood. Harry then traced some runes on the center of the shorter piece and the upper part of the larger piece and then stuck them together forming a cross that just happened to match McGonagall's dimensions. He looked at her eyes and could tell she understood her fate or at least a part of it. "Oh I would not worry, I am not going to let you die over the course of several days, just a couple of hours." Finished with the cross for now Harry leaned it against the wall.

Speaking again Harry added, "The ancient Romans when they would crucify wizards would slowly leach their magic. Causing them to die painfully. Lucifer Peverell the creator of the Deathly Hallows figured out how to channel that magic into enchanted objects. The Romans crucified him before he could get too powerful. Since all magical cores grow until their hosts die, his objects are quite powerful and have continued to gain in power." Harry the paused to think and then added "You really should have never let me become masters of those by the way." With a sigh Harry continued "Since it was done before the invention of the cruciatus curse I wonder if it is more painful. Voldemort felt it was. You do know that this is what he did to Karkaroff after he found him right?" Harry didn't wait for a response but continued on. "When he killed Karkaroff Voldemort made him suffer for two weeks by extending the process. With you I will speed up the process since I have, or more accurately you have an appointment in the morning."

Harry then began slowly removing all of his former Transfiguration Professor's cloths. Positively enjoying the look of terror on her face. "Now don't worry Professor, I would not lower myself to rape you." Harry left McGonagall naked and moved levitated her body in front of the crucifix. He then pulled out two titanium nails and using magic impaled them on each wrist. Next Harry used magic to ensure that the her wrists would be able to support her entire body. Finally he placed a special diamond that itself was covered in runes at the head of the cross. Once the crystal was in place it started to hum, Professor McGonagall moaned in pain as her magic was drained out of her.

Soon McGonagall was completely out of it and would not be returning but Harry was not through. He walked over to her an caressed her face and said "I know you can't understand what I am about to say but I feel the need to tell you anyway. My parents and Sirius are waiting for you on the other side, they are prepared to torment you for the rest of eternity. You should have let be close to someone then I would be tempted to go to the other side instead staying here seeking vengeance. There is no hell or heaven you know. But they lack the physical pleasure that we enjoy so much on this plane like food, drink, and touch. If you had let me be truly loved instead of that potion induced stupor you had Ginny place me in. I may have decided to cross over, instead I will stay hear and be a cancer on this planet until humans fail to walk the earth." After a pause Harry added "Anyway I think that you being put through a crucifixion is quite appropriate as that is what the Romans used to do to wizards who betrayed them. And since you betrayed me, my dear God Mother I thought it was fitting."

Harry then spent the next hour systematically going through the headmistress' office. He found a lot of interesting things to go with the pensive gifted to Dumbledore by Nicholas Flamel that he stole the night of Voldemort's defeat. He took Gryffindors sword and severed its link to the sorting hat, and took all of the books that had been accumulated in the headmaster's library. According to Hogwarts: A History tradition had it that each headmaster would leave at least five books they thought important for the future headmasters. There were many other rare magical artifacts and after making sure that none had tracking charms Harry packed them all.

By the time Harry was done McGonagall had been agony for two hours. He sat down and conjured a hard wood rocking char and small table. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask that was covered in runes, with a wave of his hand he conjured a large wine glass and filled using the flask. Harry sat back and took a sip whine while watching McGonagall go through her last troughs of pain. He reached into his pocket and lit a cigarette.

McGonagall's body was withered and emaciated. For in every living being there is magic in every cell, for magical beings it was even more pronounced. Finally after enjoying the show for 20 minutes McGonagall let out a final croak and died. Immediately a portrait of McGonagall appeared on the wall with other Headmaster's portraits, part of the magic of Hogwarts. Just to make sure Harry made quick scans McGonagall's body to be sure that she is actually dead. Finally sure Harry walks over the portrait and draws his black wood wand and points it at the portrait. He then casts _FiendFrye_ and hundreds of Yellow crazy ants shoot from his wand. All made of fire. They systematically destroyed the portrait. Harry laughed, all other portraits would have been made as link to that one. At least if they were to have her memories until the time of her death.

Next Harry casts spells on McGonagall's body that should delay the shifting of the Hogwarts wards to the new headmaster. It would not due to spoil a surprise. Harry packed up his trunk and the professor and looked at the office. Its looked practically bare now, Harry thought.

The next day was a normal post war breakfast in Hogwarts. Most students had begun the process of putting the war behind them and were focused on who was dating whom. Some noticed that Headmistress McGonagall was unusually late. "I wonder where Headmistress McGonagall is." Asked Hermione. "I wonder if something important happened."

"I am sure everything is alright," mumbled Ron with a full mouth.

"Ron don't talk with your mouth full." Answered Hermione without even thinking.

"I wonder if had something to do with Harry, I hope he is found or comes back soon." Lamented Ginny.

"I hope so, I am so worried about him. Do you think, do you think that he has gone code Black." The last part Hermione said in a soft whisper.

"I doubt it 'Mione, I mean Harry would never hurt a fly," replied Ron.

"Its Hermione Ron." Hermione put in automatically.

"He might, Harry had no problem casting unforgivables toward the end there with Voldemort. Plus we do not know what happened after he survived You-Know-Who. We know from Death Eater testimony that he was hit with another killing curse from You-Know-Who like planed but we were never sure of the results. What if the memory charms failed?" Pondered Ginny.

"Worried about him finding about the love potions?" Asked Ron a little too loudly.

"Ron! Quiet!" Hermione nearly screamed. Students turned to look at the Head Boy and Girl and the school's star chaser arguing. Hermione waved her wand casted muffliato.

"That is not what we should be worried about Ron. What would Harry do after he found out about his uncle, or about us spying on him." continued Ginny.

"I wouldn't worry. Those memory charms were casts by Dumbledore and Snape two very powerful wizards." Hermione commented.

"True, listen to her Ginny." Ron put in.

They were quiet for a while. Hermione looked at her watched and notice that breakfast was almost over. Just as she started to get up there were several screams and she turned to see several students passed out and some standing and pointing at the wall behind the teachers table. When she turned around she saw the whithered, weak, naked, and dead body McGonagall hanging on cross pasted against the wall. Her eyes rolled in the back of head and she promptly fainted.

Author's Note:

1. I was thought McGonagall was in on many of Dumbledore's manipulations even though she may not have been the primary actor. She had to be or she was the most non Gryffindor Gryffindor in the entire series. Here I have her, Snape and Dumbledore conspiring together to maneuver Harry into killing Voldemort. With out all three I do not see how it would work, McGonagall had to at least be complicit or why have a deputy head position or a head of house position. Most fan fictions paint her as just too trusting but she would have to be too trusting and stupid, something her character is never portrayed as. So I made her a party to the actions of Dumbledore and Snape even if she may not have agreed with everything.

2. I made up that thing about crucifixes and the Romans. I have no idea if it is true.

3. Harry talked to Lucifer Peverell via the resurrection stone and convinced Peverell to tell him how the Deathly Hallows were made.

4. I plan 5 others (2 are already written) but they will be shorter as Harry will have nothing he needs to ask thus they will have much less dialog.

5. This work was done with out a beta.


	2. Ronald Bilius Weasley

Modified: Wed Sep 2008 09 03

Disclaimer

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**Summery Short:** With their manipulations exposed Harry seeks vengeance from his 'friends and family' Dark, evil, slightly insane Harry. Post DH. DH Spoilers.

**Summery:** In The Black Heir by FirePhoenix8, the author stated that his Harry was the same as cannon Harry. That if Harry had not chosen to run away thus running into Sirius, Harry would have grown into and done what cannon Harry did. Using that as a basis I decide to write a post DH fanfiction using a Harry similar to FirePhoenix8's.

My story focuses on what would happen if Dumbledore's manipulations were unlocked after Harry's duel against Voldemort. In case you have never read The Black Heir ,Harry runs away after Vernon molested him for the first time. While on the run Harry encounters Sirius who just escaped Azkaban. When Sirius is still in dog form Harry confesses what his uncle was doing. Sirius takes Harry with him, and they run away to Russia. While with Sirius Harry embraces the dark magic inside him.

In this fanfiction, Dumbledore found Harry and promptly obliviated him. Sirius did not escape Azkaban until before 3rd year. Also a slight AU end of Voldemort happened. When Harry killed Voldemort he used the killing curse instead of the crap that happened in cannon. As a result to his lingering effect of being of Horcrux he absorbed all of Voldemort's knowledge. The rush of information unlocked the memory charms and blocks that he had been placed under and for the first time he felt the effect of the dark magic in his blood. He then later went back and stole the pensive that was in the Headmaster's office.

This fiction includes bashing of all the other main characters and features an evil, dark, independent Harry that is out for vengeance and just a little bit crazy.

**Warning:** This story contains what I hope is extreme violence. If this bothers just do not read.

_/Disclaimer_

Ronald Bilius Weasley

Ron Weasley checked his watch if he didn't hurry he would be late, he was scheduled to meet Hermione at the Slug Club meeting tonight. Ron wondered who Slughorn got for this week's slug club meeting. Merlin, Ron loved hanging around famous people especially now that he was one himself. Ron opened his wardrobe and pulled out his Order of Merlin first class medal, and decided against it. He didn't need to remind people that he was a hero, maybe he would start wearing it years from now. Ron turned and looked into the mirror he was wearing his best school robes. He straightened the Head Boy and Quidditch Captain badges on his robes and smiled. He remembered that time when Harry had showed him the Mirror of Erised. That was before Ron started to work with Dumbledore. Dumbledore had said if Ron followed him, and helped him guide Harry, Dumbledore would ensure that Ron was Head Boy, and Quidditch Captain. At the start of sixth year Ron had doubted Dumbledore a little but here he is.

Ron couldn't help but smile. Percy always said that it was not what you did, it was who you knew. Now Percy has been personal assistant to the past three ministers, making 5 times what his father made. Now Ron had even surpassed Bill and Charlie. Hell even without Harry the twins would be nowhere.

"You look quite fetching there."

Ron paled and quickly looked around the room his wand in his hand. He knew that voice. "Harry, how are you doing mate? Why don't you show yourself?"

"I can't you believe you sold me out that early Ron. But then again given your mother sold me out before she even met me, I can't really say that I am all that surprised."

"You stay away from my mother!" Ron hissed. Ron looked around to see if he could tell where Harry was but the voice seamed to come from everywhere at once. _Homenum Revelio_ Ron cast while he twirled his wand over the radius of the room.

A chucked filled the room, "Come on Ron you would not think I didn't remove that charm Dumbledore put on one of _my_ hallows so that he could continue to track me."

Ron started shaking, "L-Listen H-Harry, you don't understand we had to ensure that you killed Voldemort. Now that he is gone there is no reason to be angry. With your status you can have any girl you want, get any job."

"I can already have any girl I want, muggles make great entertainment you know."

"Harry, listen to yourself, muggle girls as entertainment. You've seriously lost it Mate.

"I am not your mate!"

"Yes you are Harry, and you need to come back to the light Harry."

"I will make you a deal Ron, I will come back to the 'light' and be a good little post war savior if you beet me in a simple duel."

Ron couldn't help himself, he always wanted to dual Harry and this time he wouldn't have to hold back. Ron stated out the rules, "One restriction, no unforgivables. Permanent injury or scaring OK."

"Wow what wonderful, safe 'light' restrictions. Fine Ron." With that Harry removed his invisibility cloak and tossed it to the corner of the room. He had a large roundish black wand in his hand that was shaped like a claw. The same wand he used in front of McGonagall. Harry waved his wand in a complicated pattern and all the walls in the room glowed blue, "Don't want to ruin the head suite do we." Harry then took a relaxed and ready stance and waited on Ron. "You fire the first spell Ron."

Ron didn't respond and fired an immediate bone breaking curse right at Harry's head. But Harry was already gone, he was two feat to the right. "Awfully violent for you Ron, what did I do to deserve for that."

"I am not an idiot, we know you killed Professor McGonagall, Harry. I can only assume that you are here to kill me." Ron then sent a reducto, stupefy, bat bogey hex at Harry trailing him throughout the room. All missing.

"Com on Ron, I know you got special training all those weeks I spent at Private Drive, is this all you can do!

"Expelliarmus!" Ron sent at Harry.

Harry did not even bother to dodge and just let the curse hit him straight in the chest. Nothing happened. Ron just gaped at him.

Harry just laughed at him and raised his wand. When he pointed it at Ron, Harry was pleased to notice that Ron flinched. Harry also noticed that he was leaning to one side. "Stupefy!" Harry shouted followed by a quick non-verbal tripping hex sent in the direction Ron was leaning. Ron dodged the stunner and ran right into the tripping hex, fell and knocked his head on the coffee table.

When he didn't move Harry asked. "Come on Ron, surely you could do better than playing possum." When he still didn't move Harry stunned him and then walked over. After quick inspection Harry was sure that he had a concussion. Harry traced his wand over the area where Ron's head was and it briefly glowed red. He then took Ron's wand and walked back to where he was when the duel started. _Enervate._

Ron sprang up right away, and looked around unsure as to what was going on. After a moment Ron remembered what happened, he looked at Harry and paled.

"I expected better from you Ron. Remus and Mad Eye would be so disappointed." Harry chided.

"W-What now Harry? You are not going to kill me are you? Remember all those good times we had fun playing chess and quiditch."

Harry just laughed at him, "You mean like that I time beat you 4 times in a row?" Harry continued laughing, "I remember like it was yesterday. You got so mad that you spilled your guts about how you could kick my arse in duel because of all the extra training. Let me see if I got this right." Harry then puffed out his chest and in his chest and in his most pompous voice said, "'You Harry are just tool. A sad pathetic tool that can not even do your job and kill You-Know-Who.'" Harry broke down laughing, so much so he was on his knees.

Seeing his chance Ron attempted to move to the side where he could reach the poker from the fire place, _Reducto._ Ron yelped as the non-verbal spell hit his shoulder dislocating it and turning the flesh black in the back where his shoulder hit the wall, and bloody in the front. "Don't even think about trying anything Ron, you are not getting out of this."

"Help!, Someone help me! Please help me!" Harry just watched as Ron's please begged off and he started to whimper.

"Merlin Ron I have not even started torturing you yet. How the hell did you ever get sorted into Gryffindor. Now where was I, thats right. We were at you Parents home, and it was only Molly, you, Ginny, Hermione and I there. So you called in Snape and had him obliviate me, also taking the information that I read about chess from one Dudley's abandoned books." Harry's face then turned sour, "You know what I find very striking about that memory despite the fact that I didn't know I had it." He then walked over to Ron and tilted his head so that he was looking him in the eye, Ron didn't attempt to resist. "It was the fact that you said, 'Thank you Severus, you really saved the day.' I mean first Snape is being civil, and second you are talking to him like he is your best friend." Harry then started to continue but suddenly he struck Ron with a quick hard jab of the left hand breaking Ron's nose.

Harry then backed away and sat down on a chair while Ron watched him from the floor. Harry holstered his wand, and drew a long 30cm dagger from his hip.

Harry just played with the dagger for a while, "I hate you Ron. More than I can express in words." Harry then got up and began to slowly walk toward Ron.

Ron must have sensed that he was near the end because just when Harry was in range, he leaped at Harry. Seeing the move coming Harry side stepped it and hit Ron with the hilt of his dagger, sending Ron into the carpet on his band shoulder. Before Ron could re-act Harry hit him with a old style stasis charm.

Old style because the modern stasis charm puts its occupant asleep and speeds up time on their perspective. So one hour will past in what feels like minutes, while you sleep. The old style slows down one's perspective of time and keeps them awake, keeps them feeling. It slows down the bodies critical systems while speeding up others. The important thing about the old style is that with skill one can control what systems are slowed and what are increased. Harry slowed down Ron's circulatory system while increasing his nervous system. Preventing Ron from having the oxygen to move or scream, but enough to stay conscious while his hyped up nerves increase the sense of pain and time. Excellent curse for torturing, Voldemort used it on Amelia Bones. Under the old style one hour will seam like two, if the caster was of normal power. Harry was well beyond normal power, skill, and had a much better wand than the average wizard. Harry's charm would make an hour feel like 10.

Ron attempted to get up and collapsed down on his shoulders again. "Ron I should tell you now that moving under the charm is ill advised. You will find any movement will be extremely taxing, your limbs will feel to heavy, and your body doesn't have the metabolism to keep up. Especially yours Ron, as you seem to get so little energy despite eating so damn much." Harry laughed at his own joke.

Harry then flipped Ron over and delighted that he was sweating and showing signs of exhaustion. Harry then stripped Ron of all of his cloths except of his boxers, and placed a large blue tarp under him. Harry then healed Ron's injured shoulder. Next Harry traced lines with his wand on Ron's body. The raw magic would be visible to him for at least another hour, by his perspective.

Harry then took his dagger and began cutting Ron. Harry could tell by his eyes that Ron was in excruciating pain. Harry just smiled enjoying the fact that Ron couldn't scream even if he wanted to. Any motion simply took too much energy. Harry was very careful to not pierce the muscle under the skin. At the same time Harry would stop periodically seal off the blood vassals underneath. Occasionally Harry would also stop and force a blood replenishing potion down Ron's throat.

After around 75 minutes Harry was finished. Harry then wrapped Ron in the tarp and propped him up against the wall. After checking that the time Harry knew he had around 45 minutes before he had to clear out. Harry opened his trunk and laid another layer of tarp. Next Harry removed several large planks of wood that were nailed together to form several large rectangles.

Harry then looked and notice that Ron still under the stasis charm was starting to loose focus. He quickly casts several charms, the reverse of a notice me not charm that made Ron focus on what he was doing. Combined with a clarity charm often used by students. Ron had no choice but to understand exactly what Harry was doing. Harry then proceeded to clean off Ron's skin while cutting the strips and stretching it along the rectangles. Once complete Harry put the strips of Ron's flesh under the modern stasis charm and then packed it all away in a special part of his trunk.

Finished Harry cleaned up the rest of the room and then turned to Ron. "I have to congratulate you Ron, I think you will make a great piece of leather. I have some books that I can not wait to bind with you." Shrinking his truck and placing it in his pockets Harry walked over to Ron and said, "Ron we are going off on a little trip. But don't worry your part in tonight's entertainment is over."

Hermione, arrived five minutes later coming back from a interesting debate with Luna. Interesting in the since that no source of logic seam to sway Luna, nor could she seam to get away. Why did Slughorn even invite her tonight, and where the hell was Ron. Hermione arrived and looked around, there was no sign of Ron anywhere. Where was Ron. She went into their room and changed into more comfortable muggle cloths. After that she sat and read.

Around nine at night Hermione was getting worried and decided to start a late dinner without Ron. They generally did not eat in the Great Hall after slug club meetings. Finally after Hermione finished eating she had a house elf come and take away dinner. If only I had the Marauder's map, Hermione thought. She was on he way to Flitwick s office to ask if he had seen Ron when she stopped. "I am not his keeper," Hermione mumbled to herself.

Hermione then went into the Head Girl suite and got ready for bed. In no time she was out and asleep. It was dawn the next morning when Hermione woke up. Feeling Ron next to her she turned to cuddle into him. After feeling how rough his skin seemed Hermione looked up and was met with Ron's pale face and empty blue eyes. She looked at the rest of his body and noticed that he had no skin, and that some parts of the bed were stained with blood.

Hermione screamed, then bolted from the Head Girl's room, stopping only to pick up her wand from the night stand. She immediately began sending puffs of colored powder throughout the Head's suit including the Head Boy's room. Once positive that she was alone Hermione sat down and fired off a patronus message to Professor Flitwick the temporary Headmaster. Hermione sat down, closed her eyes, took deep breaths and attempted to calm down. She couldn't get the image of Ron's eyes, open and bulging staring out at her out of her head.

* * *

Author's Notes

AN: In case you have not noticed Harry is using legilimency to be inside his victims heads before he even makes an appearance.

AN: This chapter again was written without a beta.

AN: Thank you LadyNightVamp for your review. Because of it I had to redo this chapter it just was not violent enough. Before I had Ron dieing a quick and painless death.

AN: I have also decided to add some more chapters so that leaves 7 chapters left with one about fifty percent done. I will attempt to post every weekend starting this coming weekend between Friday and Sunday but keep in mind that this is my first fiction. It was not until Friday that I even felt dark enough to right this chapter.

* * *


	3. Ginerva Molly Weasley

Modified: Sat Sep 2008 09 06

Ginervra Molly Weasley Disclaimer

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**Summery Short:** With their manipulations exposed Harry seeks vengeance from his 'friends and family' Dark, evil, slightly insane Harry. Post DH. DH Spoilers.

**Summery:** In The Black Heir by FirePhoenix8, the author stated that his Harry was the same as cannon Harry. That if Harry had not chosen to run away thus running into Sirius, Harry would have grown into and done what cannon Harry did. Using that as a basis I decide to write a post DH fanfiction using a Harry similar to FirePhoenix8's.

My story focuses on what would happen if Dumbledore's manipulations were unlocked after Harry's duel against Voldemort. In case you have never read The Black Heir ,Harry runs away after Vernon molested him for the first time. While on the run Harry encounters Sirius who just escaped Azkaban. When Sirius is still in dog form Harry confesses what his uncle was doing. Sirius takes Harry with him, and they run away to Russia. While with Sirius Harry embraces the dark magic inside him.

In this fanfiction, Dumbledore found Harry and promptly obliviated him. Sirius did not escape Azkaban until before 3rd year. Also a slight AU end of Voldemort happened. When Harry killed Voldemort he used the killing curse instead of the crap that happened in cannon. As a result to his lingering effect of being of Horcrux he absorbed all of Voldemort's knowledge. The rush of information unlocked the memory charms and blocks that he had been placed under and for the first time he felt the effect of the dark magic in his blood. He then later went back and stole the pensive that was in the Headmaster's office.

This fiction includes bashing of all the other main characters and features an evil, dark, independent Harry that is out for vengeance and just a little bit crazy.

**Warning:** This story contains what I hope is extreme violence. If this bothers just do not read.

_/Disclaimer_

Ginny was drunk. Well she was beyond drunk, she was wasted. Gryffindor had just won the Quidditch Cup making a it 4 cups in a row. With the death of McGonagall, the death of her brother, and the thought that she might be next. She needed to relax.

"Care to dance." Someone asked her right as a slowed dance came on. She smiled quickly downed the rest of her firewhiskey and extended her arms not even looking to see who it was who was asking. The stranger pulled her up and she was suddenly wrapped around strong arms. These were the arms that she always dreamed her Harry holding her in while she slept. It had been painful and shocking to feel how week Harry's strength was when they dated. But that was closing in to over a year ago. With the death or Ron she finally gave up on the idea that she was ever going to be Mrs Harry Potter.

The thoughts of her night caused her to look up and into a set a perfect jade eyes that seamed to pull her in. Just like Harry's, Merlin how she love his eyes. "Harry I am so sorry."

"Harry who?" The stranger asked.

Ginny looked up to see a man with long blond hair and Harry's eyes. But Harry didn't have blond hair and this mans facial structure was off. Plus Harry was not going to come back. She finished the dance with a more respectable amount of space between them.

When the slow song was over the stranger asked, "Can I get you a drink as a thank you?"

"Sure I will just go back to my seat."

After a moment the stranger came back with two shots of firewhiskey. Ginny smiled and took both and quickly downed them. She then crawled into the stranger's lap and slurred "I need you help."

"Oh how so?" Asked the man.

"I something did I really regret and I want to can't forget you help me?" The words were slurred as they came from her mouth.

"Oh, I don't think I am the one for you. I am pretty sure that those three blokes over there can help you out though."

She turned to see three 5th year boys who had been hounding her all year. In fact usually they disgusted her but for some reason this time they seamed quite fetching. She turned to say good bye to her mystery man but he was gone, some how slipped out from under her with out her notice. When she looked back at the boys they up and walking up to the boys dorm. She for some reason decided to follow.

What followed went down in Hogwarts lore as one of the most wild things anyone had every done. All night Ginny fucked, sucked, and generally took what any male would give her. All but three of the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh year males students had two goes. One of the three only had one go. It was good thing wizards were immune to sexually transmitted diseases.

When a surprisingly sober Ginny came down to the Great Hall for breakfast she felt sick. The idea of food made her want to throw up. She focused mainly on pumpkin juice. When she looked up and noticed Hermione coming toward her she groaned, she did not need miss-moral-it-all this morning.

"Ginny we need to talk. Is is it true what you did last night." Hermione said not pausing between sentences like normal. Hermione was quiet, just above a whisper but Ginny could feel the judgment in those words. She had always been a little loose, practicing so that she would be ready for her Harry. But never had she had more than one guy at once. And last night, what the hell happened.

"Hermione, I don't know what happened, I just wanted to forget Harry, code blacks, any chance that he might be coming after us. I know I went overboard but I just do not know what happened." Ginny lamented.

"Ginny you have to be strong. We all miss Ron, but you have to keep your head. Why don't you come hang out in the head suite tonight. We can talk and comfort each other."

Just then they were distracted by several gasps, mixed in with hollers, hoots and laughter. When they looked around the entire Great Hall was covered wizarding photos of Ginny last night in full glory. Some expanded in size. The teachers were immediately up attempting to cover the pictures and were failing. Flitwick's brow was sweating with all the effort he was putting in.

Ginny felt sick and just ran out of the Great Hall amid all the laughter of the students. She ran and ran until she was on the second floor Girl's bathroom. She ran to a toilet and immediately threw up. After she was done she looked around and realized where she was. She had not been back here since the end of her first year when Harry saved her from the basalisk and Riddle. Why did she come here there were closer bathrooms. Ginny couldn't help but wonder what would her Harry think of her now?

"I would most likely think you are a gold digging slag. But then again I am not, nor was I ever _your Harry_ was I?"

Before Ginny could blink she shoved forcefully down a pipe. After a long ride she fell roughly to the ground. Ginny immediately got up and drew her wand, "Lumas." Ginny looked around and saw noting but the end of a pipe and stone floor around her. It was then she heard it, the sound that scared her more than anything else. What she heard when dementors were approaching.

_Hissing._

And It was coming from all around her.

Just coming into view were hundreds of snakes, some large some small. Ginny began the wand movement to do a patronus message when quicker than lightning a large dark red snake jumped and clamped its jaws around her wand, snapping it in half. Ginny screamed and attempted to back away only to be stopped by another snake, almost identical to the first right behind her.

Scared and shivering Ginny didn't notice a 10ft dark blue and black snake stand up on its tail and hiss instructions to the others. Next the lights suddenly came on and Ginny screamed again seeing all the snakes and there was no way out of hear. Suddenly the snakes on side parted allowing her access to move while other from the sides closed in on her.

Instinctively Ginny moved toward the opening. She had the feeling that she was being herded to her end and decided to make run for it, maybe if fast enough she could out run the snakes. She sprinted but again was closed off quickly on all sides. It seamed that the two large thick dark red ones besides being some of the largest were quite fast. They were in front in no time at all, shortly followed by the large dark blue and black snake. She looked at it closely got lost in its striped scales. Finally she looked at its eyes and they were the same green as Harry's, the same as the dance she had.

She remembered back to those words she heard before she fell into the chamber, 'I would most likely think you are a gold digging slag. But then again I am not, more was I ever _your Harry_ was I?' Ginny thought she imagined that but now she knew that they were real.

Ginny begged, "Please Harry let me go, I will do anything, please just don't kill me, I will do anything you want." But the snake did nothing. It did not even flinch so again Ginny felt foolish that she had mistaken another for Harry Potter.

Ginny got up, not bothering to clean the dirt off her knees. The snakes parted way again and Ginny followed the path that was laid out before her. This time one of each of the dark red snakes slid along side her, with the dark blue and black one taking up the rear. Ginny avoided looking at its eyes again afraid of what she would see.

Finally Ginny made way to the door of the inner chamber. One of the snakes on her right hissed something and the door parted slowing with a loud rumbling noise. Ginny started shaking quite violently, her mind flashed back the many times Riddle had possession of her. She recalled his glee at being at what he thought was home.

Ginny's feat wouldn't move and when she looked inside the inner chamber she saw a stone pedestal with a coffin made entirely out of glass on top. Ginny started to sway but before she fell she was captured in strong arms and turned, into those wonderful green eyes. "Oh Harry thank you for saving me," Ginny whispered. When she moved her head as if to kiss her savior she was violently pushed down inside the chamber hitting the hard stone floor hard but not breaking anything.

"Do you think I would want those lips on any part of me after what they did last night!" Harry yelled.

This caused Ginny to begin crying. "I am sorry Harry, I am so sorry please forgive me." Ginny then crawled so that she was on her knees with hands grabbing the bottom of Harry's cargo pants as if she could pull her self up to him if she tried hard enough.

Ginny pleas were interrupted by hard kick that busted up her lip and sent her further into to the inner chamber. Harry then walked forward and grabbed Ginny by the hair and dragged her further into the chamber. Ginny screamed when several of the her hairs were pulled out by the roots.

"You are nothing to me you slag. I should never have saved your life back in second year. The fact that is that you are worse than the dirt on beneath my boots." Harry then spit on Ginny as he continued to drag her along the floor causing her body to absorb what little dirt lined the chamber.

As she was dragged Ginny saw that most of the chamber had been renovated. That the basalisk that hounded her occasional nightmares were gone. "Please Harry forgive me. I didn't mean to spy on you, or to give you potions. Please forgive me I was just a little girl."

Harry stopped dragging Ginny only to back hand her. He then picked up her again and continued to drag her toward the coffin. "Shut your mouth you bitch and except your punishment like a Gryffindor. Professional McGonagall didn't beg, gladly I can't say the same for your brother."

Ginny had no response, she just continued crying unable to run out of tears.

"Do you remember what you wrote on the wall of Murtle's bathroom when you went down to die?" When Ginny didn't respond Harry turned around and asked, "Well?"

Ginny just shuck her head, crying to much now to talk.

"You wrote, 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.' I thought it fitting and that is the way things shall be."

They were at the coffin now and Harry let go of Ginny's hair, more than half had been ripped out. The result was she locked quite grotesque. Ginny noticed again that the snakes were all around them. She looked up at the coffin and shuddered, she had a feeling she was not going to like this. It was made of glass and the bed inside was covered with sheets that were silverly silk with a matching pillow. The bed inside looked quite inviting without the coffin.

Harry hissed something and the coffin parted down the middle, the sides folding to under the pedestal. Harry reached down and grabbed Ginny and she started to resist, flaying her arms and punching him where she could. Sadly she could tell that she was doing no damage. Harry just petrified her while his arms were still around her. He then lay her carefully down on the bed inside. With another hiss the coffin was closed once more. Harry then waved his hand and Ginny was able to move again.

She started screaming but glass was so thick and sealed so well that none of the vibrations from the sound she made could be heard. Harry lit a cigarette and between puffs mumbled, "you better stop screaming or you will run out of air too soon." Harry enjoyed watching as the thought entered Ginny's mind. She was not struggling now but was breathing very heavily. Sometime during her struggle Harry noticed that Ginny must of have stopped crying. Finally just as Harry finished his cigarette one single tear escaped Ginny's left eye as her face turned to Harry, her small hand pressed against the glass. She then died.

After savoring the image, Harry verified that Ginny was now dead. The coffin was designed so that for all eternity she would be constantly preserved.

Harry then walked out of the inner chamber to a hidden apartment that he had uncovered, and happened to be where he now lived. In the corner of the main room of the apartment was a plain wooden cabinet the size enough to fit a tall human. Harry opened it and went inside, then he closed the door a soft blue light could be seen from inside, coming through the edges.

Around the minute later the entire Chamber of Secrets glowed brightly, and everyone who knew its location besides the snakes in the chamber and Harry himself promptly forgot about it.

Hermione Granger was sitting in the Library studying for her NEWTs which would start tomorrow. All of sudden she thought about Ginny and wondered where she went after breakfast, Hermione couldn't find her during her brief looking. Suddenly she had the feeling that she forgot something. Hermione thought it was one of the strangest things to feel, to consciously forget something. After a moment she went back to her studying.

It would be a weak later that Hermione realized what she forgot. Try as she might she could not even remember what floor the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was on.

Author's Note

AN: Yes it was Harry who she had the dance with.

AN: It has always seamed to me that only around 50 percent of fan fictions equate love potions to rape when that is exactly what it is. Not surprising considering JKR did the same. Even if you don't think cannon Harry was on one when dating Ginny, during one visit to the burrow Harry overhead Mrs Weasley entertaining Hermione and Ginny about using love potions when she was a girl. I could so see Lucius Malfoy entertaining Draco about his use of muggle entertainment. Sure Harry caused the rape of Ginny and was much more aggressive about than she was against him, but after all Harry is more than little insane.

AN: Yes Harry is that dark blue and black striped snake. A Blue Krait, which are known for eating their own kind. :) I had picture but the link has disappeared, I will see if I can find one and post it somewhere.

AN: Those dark red snakes I plan to use again in another fiction, and I will explain their origins in another chapter.

AN: The next three chapters will be a flashbacks giving you more back story. Theses are the chapters that I did not initially plan. But don't worry people will die quite violently there too.


End file.
